


how about you suck my chess piece when i win

by asodao



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, F/M, Minecraft, Oral Sex, Smut, You know what I mean, also i dont have a good enough attention span to write good stuff so sorry if i did this dirty, competitive chess turns into oral sex, dream's iconic oh come on now, dreamwastaken - Freeform, dreamwastaken smut, horny over chess, i think YES, like lowkey, oh shit wait a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asodao/pseuds/asodao
Summary: as the tag once said, competitive chess turns into oral sex (i.e. dream being competitive and likes bets).also, implied female / she/they reader | use of y/n (sorry!) / use of "good girl"
Relationships: Clay | Dream x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	how about you suck my chess piece when i win

**Author's Note:**

> you know dream's iconic line "how about you suck my dick when i win" and "oh, come on now"? yeah well, this is just that. i also do not know chess for the life of me so thank you so much to gogy on youtube for being basis of this fic ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAh2dqMRocA ). i was stuck on a game to do bc idk how to make minecraft horny and was like chess yo that shit hot.

you and dream had been friends for years, both becoming streamers and accomplishing goals at the same time. it wasn't until he asked you to move in with him that you guys became so close and also claiming "it'll be cheaper rent" - which in a sense is correct, but it definitely wasn't the sole reason. you both agreed to do a "friends with benefits" type thing a month or so after you moved in together and have been 'trying' to keep it a secret especially in calls with your friends but dream loved to be a tease. so naturally, your friends found out and had the best few weeks of their life making jokes about it. 

you primarily played minecraft but wanted to branch out and play a more variety of games to not only keep yourself interested but to give new content to your viewers. you've tried to get better at chess, but have only been playing it with some fairly good-playing friends but have never played chess against great players. but because of your need to improve and to be good at the game, you thought that it was a great idea to push yourself and verse dream. knowing he was downright competitive gave you some anxiety, but it was probably the fastest way you could better your skills. 

"alright dream, you ready?" you ask, nerves trickling your voice.

"yeah, let's go," dream replies, catching the slight nervous change in your tone. "you ready to get pawned?"

"oh, absolutely," you sarcastically reply and dream chuckles at your remark. it was dream's go first and he moved his pawn forward twice to e4 and you followed his actions and moved your pawn to e5. he then moves his knight to the front, landing in f3.

 _"oh, i see what you're doing,"_ you think. he's playing tactfully aggressive, and so early on too - something you didn't really have the confidence of pulling off. you move your pawn forward once landing in d6 to match his pattern. he follows your recent play and moves his opposing pawn two spaces to d4 - now he's _definitely_ playing aggressive. you then move another pawn to g6 to plan an attack. he takes your pawn from d4 and lands in e5. you then take back his recently moved pawn to also land in e5.

"thanks," you remark when you take his pawn in an attempt to kill the silence. after a few more turns of dream taking your pieces, it gets to a point where his presence is over half the board and you're still trying to attack.

"oh yeah, you can push me all you want i'll just go and take your knight or whatever," he says nonchalantly, effortlessly using his bishop to take your knight. 

"yeah take it, i didn't need it anyway," you feign, actually wanting to keep as many pieces as you can. you retake his bishop with yours in retaliation. 

"oh, come on now," he muttered.

"you didn't need it either," you tease. you eventually move your king up on the right side of the board out of the way behind some pawns and currently have your queen on the left side of the board that was now guarded behind 3 pawns and a bishop.

"you're trying to check me, you fucker," you state, your competitive nature rising. dream chuckles to himself - he underestimated your skills. he then coughs to get your attention. 

"how about we make this interesting?" dream suggests, his voice dipping an octave causing the space around you become tight. 

"what're you thinking?" you probe, your mind lagging. you're thinking of so many potential scenarios, but at the same time are grazing over all of them, judgement too poor to register anything. 

"how about you suck my dick when i win," dream states with his mouth close to the microphone, pure confidence pooling around him. this absolute cocky son of a bi-

"what? no, fuck off, i just want to practice," you whine. 

"come on, y/n," his tone darkening. he's rarely ever deepened his voice to be this dark and raspy and it almost made you cum on the spot.

"ugh, fine but you eat me out when i win," you bet, shuffling around in your chair. the air around you became dense and your shoulders became heavy. knowing that there was a bet on the line made you a bit agitated - purely because dream would never live this down. 

"deal but i'd do that regardless y/n ," dream teases and you scoff. he puts you in a tight situation when he moves his king to d3. you really want to win to prove to yourself that you've improved and if dream wins, it's definitely going to go straight to his head - probably both of them. after a few more moves of what seemed to have turned into a quiet game of chase, dream broke the silence.

"i don't know why you'd move like that," he questions, trying to figure out your play. honestly, you didn't know either, just too caught up on the idea of winning against dream. 

"yeah well, i don't know why _you'd_ move like that eith- oh shit," you say as dream moves his pawn from f5 to g6 and takes one of your pawns along the way. you're stuck in this position - your queen open to an attack and out of pure panic, you move your queen forward and out of the way. 

"i'm pretty sure i can check you in a few moves," dream confidently says and you chuckle.

"oh yeah? try it," you sass, feigning confidence. dream moves is knight to e7 then you move your king to b5. dream then moves his king to d2, ultimately checkmating you.

"fuck," you whisper, wanting to avoid the bet.

"you lost baby, i'll see you in my room soon," dream's voice dripping with lust. 

"fuck you," you say, closing discord. you take off your headphones and get out of your chair, shaking off some nerves from the game. you walked down the hall, opened dream's door and leaned against the door frame while crossing your arms. a look of defeat is painted across your face. dream spins his chair around to face you, his cocky aura radiates within the room. 

"c'mere baby," dream coaxes as he pats his lap, a wetness already pooling in your panties. you carefully walked over, catching his gaze with yours just to see his green olive eyes slowly go dark. you reach his lap, your fingertips slightly graze over his clothed legs as you kneel down. he shivers at the softness of your fingers, slowly working his way to grab your wrist. his eyes never leaving you, wanting to soak up his winning. 

"what, my little baby can't form words?" you tease when your eyes connect. as you're moving his sweats and boxers down, you notice a flex in his jaw and hear a growl coming from his throat. your cold hand frees his hard cock and circle's your thumb over his leaking tip. he shudders from the sudden temperature change and erupts a low groan. he leans back and props his hips towards you more. you use his pre-cum as lube and spread over his dick, slowly moving your hand up and down to tease him more. dream begins to grow impatient with your teasing and bucks his hips a little to gesture you to go faster. you notice, but deny him the satisfaction. you place your lips over his tip, giving small butterfly kisses over the length of his cock.

"you really are a sore loser, aren't you?" dream groans, becoming more impatient with time. 

"i wouldnt necessarily say that," you say as you look up through your eyelashes. dream's groans became louder, already nearing his limit. you give in by taking his tip in your mouth and hollowing your cheeks. dream breathes out and bucks his hips again, wanting you to take more of him. you hum lightly, slowly going down. dream looks down and you, whispering sweet praises while pushing back a strand of hair away from your face and tucking it behind your ear. he moves his hands from your ear to the back of your head, gripping your hair. you moan in response, sending vibrations through his cock, which only made him push down on your head more. he keeps pushing your head until your lips reach the base of his cock, choking slightly with some drool flowing from the corners of your mouth. 

"fuck y/n, you look so fuckin' pretty like this, taking my cock like a good girl," dream praises, moving the same hair strand out of your face. you look up, tears pricking the corners of your eyes and the blush across your face becoming more apparent. dream groans louder at the sight and tips his head back, slight huffs leaving his mouth. you suck a little harder, causing him to buck his hips again, making you choke and retract a little. dream's hand comes back to your head, slowly stroking your hair in apology. you start to move into a rhythm, using your dominant hand to stroke his shaft in time with your mouth while your free hand is gripping his thigh. dream's breaths become louder as he keeps his hand locked in your hair. as your mouth begins to move faster and you're twisting your head, dream is moaning out pure obscenities.

"fuck your mouth feels so good baby, ke-keep going, i'm 'bout to cum," dream grits his teeth, a deep groan rumbles through his chest as he tugs on your hair to push you down. you take him deep before noticing a twitch in his cock and begin to move your mouth up the bottom side of his cock. his breathing gets lower and you can tell he's close.

"shi-it baby," he groans, his grip on your hair tightening, shooting his load into your mouth. you swallow as you continue to suck his tip, occasionally licking past his sensitive head. you feel him shudder under your grip on his thigh. when you feel his grip on your hair loosen, you pull your mouth off with a pop, sitting back and releasing your grip on his thigh. dream cups the side of your face, running his thumb over your cheek.

"winning feels so good y/n, let me beat you again," dream smirks as he releases his hand from your cheek, pulling up his sweats and boxers.

"we'll see about that," you smirk back, beginning to stand up, legs shaky from being on your knees for too long. you make your way to your room, closing his door behind you and rush to the bathroom to wash your hands. you quickly made your way to your computer, re-opening discord and to have another few rounds of chess.

"you ready for round two baby?" dream's raspy voice tunneling into your ears through your headset.

"absolutely,"

you did not win a single game.


End file.
